1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element unit including a plurality of light-emitting elements utilizing organic electroluminescence (EL) (hereinafter, also referred to as an organic EL element). The present invention also relates to a light-emitting device and a lighting device each including the light-emitting element unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL element has a structure in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By applying voltage to this element, light emission from the light-emitting organic compound can be obtained. In recent years, the organic EL element has been expected to be applied to a light source of a lighting device.
In Patent Document 1, a lighting device having a structure in which a plurality of organic EL elements are connected in series is disclosed. With the use of a plurality of organic EL elements, a lighting device with a large light-emitting area can be manufactured.